


The Eternal Two

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [61]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form, nor do I profit from it.This idea came from a reviewer, and it sparked a little something for me to want to write. I am going to throw in so many cliches. For reasons, Hogwarts starts at 13. I don't like to stress this usually, but I feel I have to. For the love of whatever entity you might hold dear: This is fucking Fanfiction. Realism is out the door the moment you start reading. Thank you. That being said, I hope it is enjoyed, both by said Reviewer, and the rest of those who enjoy my works from time to time. Here we go!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Vlad Tepes/Countess Bathory
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	The Eternal Two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form, nor do I profit from it. 
> 
> This idea came from a reviewer, and it sparked a little something for me to want to write. I am going to throw in so many cliches. For reasons, Hogwarts starts at 13. I don't like to stress this usually, but I feel I have to. For the love of whatever entity you might hold dear: This is fucking Fanfiction. Realism is out the door the moment you start reading. Thank you. That being said, I hope it is enjoyed, both by said Reviewer, and the rest of those who enjoy my works from time to time. Here we go!

Four and a half year old Harry Potter sat outside of his relatives home, huddled under the windowsill just outside the kitchen window in the backyard. He was not terribly cold, but he could feel it creeping on him slowly. His eyes were blank, and he stared straight ahead, looking but not seeing. He knew his name, mostly because a neighborhood committee woman came around to make sure he was enrolled for school the upcoming fall. Oh, his uncle and aunt had been  _ angry _ , very much so. So much so that he was not allowed lunch, or dinner. Not that it mattered anyway, he barely got enough as it was. 

  
  


He was partially excited for school, though, because there he would at least get two meals a day. He’d be gone from the house bright and early, and would take the bus to school. The committee member had also told his relatives that the nearest school had burned down, an accident that spring, so Harry and Dudley had to go a little further. Vernon had not been pleased by that, and had taken it out on Harry with extra chores as well, as if it had been his fault. 

  
  


So the days passed, as they do, and soon Harry turned five, a scant month away from attending school for the first time. He felt something different, a week or so after his fifth birthday, but he was beginning to just take weird things as they came. He was a  _ freak _ after all, so of course his body was freakish as well. The day before school was to start, Vernon charred some steaks for the family, though of course Harry got the rarest, bloodiest one. Why waste too much on him? He loved it, though, and even if he couldn’t explain it… it made him feel worlds better. 

  
  


The next day he was up bright and early, and after preparing breakfast, it was a new job now, he got his things ready. He did not have new books, or writing utensils, everything was leftover from what Dudley didn’t want, or had broken. The boarded the bus when it came, and Harry found a spot near the front, to enjoy the sights as they were on their way. He had never been this far from Privet Drive before, and it was amazing! He would be able to make friends, and just overall be a happy kid. Oh, he couldn’t wait!

  
  
  


~TET~

  
  


He wanted to go back to Privet Drive, he never wanted to go to school again. He wanted to crawl into his cupboard, the one he sometimes slept in if the Dursley’s didn’t kick him out of the house. It was September nineteenth, and it was time for recess, but he wasn’t allowed. Why? Because Dudley hit some kids, and blamed it on him. It was not fair! Not fair at all! So, he sat inside, watching other children playing. He sighed, he wasn’t even able to read, he just had to sit and wait. He was about to do some more soft pouting, when someone sat beside him. He glanced softly and couldn’t help but smile, his best friend was here. 

  
  


Hermione Granger, that was her name, and if he remembered correctly she was six today. He gave her a soft smile, and wished her an even softer ‘happy birthday’. Hermione just smiled, and then opened a book, starting to read to him. She knew he was not a bully like Dudley was, and she felt so close to him as a good friend. They spent the rest of recess like that, until she got up after his insistence so the teacher wouldn’t be upset at her too. Hermione only complied because she knew it would happen, Harry’s uncle was very good friends with their teacher, and he seemed to favor Dudley, even over much brighter students.

  
  


The rest of the day was morose for Harry, knowing that he’d either get extra chores, no dinner, or both. There was even the possibility of the belt this time, Vernon loved to threatened with that, and if he was angry enough, it might just happen. He gulped softly, but didn’t speak of it to anyone, not like they’d listen. At the end of the day, his dread increased, as he saw his teacher talking to Vernon. The corpulent man was turning a growing shade of puce, so Harry knew he was going to be in a world of trouble. He approached the car, and after Dudley closed the door, it was opened by Vernon. There were no words spoken, and because of that Harry found he couldn’t enter. 

  
  


He whimpered softly, trying again, and again… but he couldn’t enter the car! Vernon was getting angrier and angrier, and it would not be good for Harry. Right before Vernon could start bellowing, Hermione came over and put her hand on his shoulder, causing Harry to stop. Hermione looked up at Vernon and spoke, in a soft, but still audible tone. 

  
  


“Me and my parents can take him home, sir, if that is alright.” Hermione said, and Vernon, too angry to really come up with any idea as to why that would be a bad thing, snorted and slammed the door. He drove away with barely any words, and Hermione looked at Harry. “Come on, Harry, let’s go.” She said, and he nodded, confused but Happy. Anything to get away from his relatives. 

  
  


“Mum, dad, this is my bestest friend in the whole world, Harry Potter.” Hermione said, after bringing Harry to meet her parents. The two adults smiled at him warmly, the way Petunia and Vernon smiled at Dudley, before they greeted him. Her father, George, got into the driver’s seat, and her mother, Karoline, opened the door for the kids. Hermione got in with no trouble, and when Harry hesitated, her mother spoke. 

  
  


“You are welcome in our car, Harry.” Karoline said, and Harry smiled softly before hopping in with no trouble at all. Hermione gave her mother a knowing look, and a grateful smile, before she got in. “I think, George, we should go to Drakovich’s today for dinner, what do you think?” She said, and George chuckled lightly, but nodded. 

  
  


“Sounds good to me.” George said, and Harry blinked, confused again before Hermione hugged him to her. 

  
  


“Uncle Vichy has the best food! And you are more than welcome to come with us.” Hermione said, and Harry blushed before whispering a soft ‘thank you.’ to the Grangers. He didn’t know what this was, but it was warm and nice. He could get used to it, but he knew better than to get his hopes up. 

  
  


~TET~

  
  


“Blah! I vant to suck your blood!” Ignatius Drakovich said, in his most over the top Romanian vampire accent. Hermione giggled, along with Harry who snorted softly before letting himself be amused. “Bah, you children today, no fear.” The man said, before guiding the family plus one to their favorite spot. It was a little more private, but they liked it like that. They were all brought drinks, wine for the adults and a red… juice for the children. Hermione took hers and enjoyed it, savoring really, and gestured for Harry to do the same. He took a tentative sip, and then his eyes dilated before he downed the whole thing with a soft, relieved groan. 

  
  


A hunger he didn’t know was there, a dull ache of need, was instantly sated when he was done. He blinked and looked around, licking his lips and mouth clean, before blushing lightly. 

  
  


“I’m sorry.” Harry said, apologizing. “I don’t know what came over me.” He said, and Hermione giggled before tugging him for another hug, and he sighed and melted into it. Hugs, he felt right then and there, were the best thing ever created. 

  
  


“It’s alright, Harry.” Karoline said, smiling and sipping her wine. “Its part of who you are.” She said, and then she looked at Hermione. “Explain it to him, sweetheart.” She said, and Hermione nodded before looking at Harry, excited to give him new information. 

  
  


“It's going to be very hard to believe, but trust me… it’s really, really true.” Hermione started, before she opened her mouth, and showed him her teeth. He tilted his head until he watched two of her teeth grow… like a vampire! She closed her mouth, smiling and showing off the two sharp teeth. “Me and you, we’re vampires, Harry.” She said, holding his hand. “It’s why certain things happen… why the morning, or night cold doesn’t bother you. Why that blood you just had tasted  _ sooo _ good.” She said, and he looked back to the cup that was emptied out. 

  
  


“We found out our sweet girl was one last year, and we were worried of course.” George said, smiling softly. “The sun doesn’t burn her, and crosses are just crosses.” He said, sipping his own wine. “We almost burst into tears when she couldn’t come in, until we welcomed her into the house. Now, her body, an-” 

  
  


“And her magic, understands, Mr. Potter.” Drakovich said, interrupting and coming back with some appetizers. “Apologies, George, I was just on my way back.” He said, and George waved it off with an unconcerned smile. He then turned back to Harry, smiling a sharp smile. “I welcome you, Harry Potter, to my establishment, most formally.” He gave a soft, half bow, and Harry nodded, confused but curious. 

  
  


‘Vampires are real, as is magic, child.” Drakovich said, smiling brightly. “You will learn things in your growing years, strange and wonderful things. I, along with the Grangers I am more than sure.” He said, said Grangers nodding softly, Hermione more excitedly. “We shall teach you. They shall teach you the ways of family, I will teach you the ways of blood and magic, if you will accept.” He said, finishing with an over dramatic flourish of his hands. 

  
“I… yes.” Harry said, beaming brightly, and there was a soft cheer from Hermione before he was hugged again, this time he hugged back. His life was going to be much better from now on, that he was sure of. 

  
  


~TET~

  
  


“We bring this, our August session of the Wizengamot, to order.” Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, said. He cleared his throat softly before he looked around, all eyes him. “Let us begin, as we always do, with any new lords or ladies who wish to be recognized.” He said, and waited about ten seconds before he was about to speak once more. Instead, he was interrupted by the court scribe. 

  
  


“We have one new Lord who wishes to be recognized, Minister.” The scribe said, and Fudge blinked before he smiled. 

  
  


“Marvelous, please rise.” Fudge said, and the man in question stood slowly, a bright gleam in his eye. “Please, state your name and the house you wish to claim.” He said, and the man bowed softly, his eyes a gentle orange. 

  
  


“I greet you, fellow lords and ladies, and I must correct the scribe.” The man said. “I am here, not to claim a Lordship, but to claim it for another, whom cannot do so on their own. I am to take the mantle of their head of house, by proxy.” He said, and before there could be any words, as it was against the policies of the Wizengamot, he spoke again. 

  
  


“The house I wish to claim is that of Tepes.” He said, and that shut up anyone who would have protested. Fudge looked confused, but before he could speak Dumbledore did it for him. 

  
  


“You wish to claim the Venerable house of the first Blooded One?” Dumbledore asked, his tone wary. 

  
  


“Yes, I do, Chief Warlock.” The man said, before huffing. “My apologies! I am Ignatius Drakovich, and my lord is far too young right now, but I wish to be here in his stead.” Drakovich said, and a Pureblood rose with a glower. 

  
  


“A vampire? You are not welcome on this Wizengamot!” The affronted wizard said, and there were soft murmurs of agreement, before Drakovich laughed, a mocking laugh. 

  
  


“Oh you poor, poor fool.” Drakovich said, grinning at the indignation of his insult. “One of the founders of this Wizengamot was my lord, Eternal is he, and so the rules do not apply to him and what he sees fit.” He smirked. “Oh, he is no overruling force, but certain parts of your… laws, are not applicable to him.” He shrugged and then looked around, smiling. “So yes, I am here to take his seat, and with it his votes until he is of proper, mature age.” He said, before sitting down again. 

  
  


“We must abide by the law, Minister.” Dumbledore said, and after a short, curt nod, Drakovich was sworn in. 

The meeting continued after that, with a few bothersome bills being destroyed quite effectively. As the proxy of one of the Wizengamot founders, Drakovich had access to quite a few votes, and not just of his lord’s house. Many of the old,  _ dark, _ pureblood families were under his control, as they all stemmed from the Tepes line. It was amusing to see their faces once their votes went against what they wanted, it made him giddy. 

The end of the meeting saw him getting glared at, or verbal curses thrown at him before the lord’s and ladies left. Drakovich did not care, he was doing what he knew his lord would want. He was buffing his nails when he was approached by Dumbledore, getting a soft smile and giving one in return. 

“Mr. Drakovich.” Dumbledore said, and said man nodded. “I wished to inquire, as to what name your lord has taken now, and what age he currently sits.” He said, and Drakovich chuckled, almost a condescending one. 

  
  


“Ah, I am afraid, young Mr. Dumbledore, that you will get neither bits of information from me.” Drakovich said. “My master must remain secret, until his power grows, and he fears neither you or the ministry.” He said, and Dumbledore frowned. “He knows, as I have told him the truth that it is, that he would be hunted down and killed. Killed before he could reach even his twenties. Do not deny it, Dumbledore.” He said, cutting off the man. “While you might not wish him dead, as he is a child currently, the ministry would not be so… lenient.” He said, and Dumbledore frowned yet again. 

  
  


“Indeedly so… you are correct.” Dumbledore said, before sighing. “Alas, I suppose I shall have to wait until he is of age to take his seats, then.” He said, and Drakovich nodded, before giving a low bow, getting one in return. 

  
  


“Fare thee well, Dumbledore, we shall be seeing each other again…” Drakovich said, before winking and vanishing, leaving Dumbledore curious and amused. He knew the difference between Dark and Evil, but most in this word did not. Even with all of his influence, those in the ministry and the greater world he lived in, saw dark automatically as evil. He sighed softly, in thought as he made his way to the floo. Tepes would no doubt be  _ extremely _ dark, but evil? That was to be seen, and he would have to wait to see it. 

  
~TET~

  
  


It had been a year prior to the Wizengamot meeting, that Harry and Hermione were made aware of their past lives. In ages long past, there had been the first man to corrupt magic to his will. He was the first Vampire, and first truly evil wizard. He was a Vetala, from what the most ancient of texts recalled. His name spoken in hushed whispers, making Voldemort look like a petty child. He was not immortal... but eternal. He would always be reborn, both a blessing and a curse for his line. The first several thousand years he was a tyrant, in all his incarnations. 

  
  


It was not until he met his bonded, the one who was gifted to him by magic, to try and slate his blood-lust, that he actually did start to realize there was more than complete rule. Of course, it took two or three incarnations of his bonded for him to come to this realization. The first name she received had been lost to the ages, but not him. He would keep it secret for all time, only the gods would steal it from him. The name she was given when he had been a little more… zealous in his need for blood, was Elizabeth Bathory, the Hungarian Blood Countess. 

  
  


Memories of past lives mixed with their younger forms, but they were not overcome and replaced. They would experience it all together, once more, and for the rest of eternity until the gods themselves took them. Their abilities were like those of normal vampires, but they had a bit extra, mostly due to Harry’s status as the first one. He had given his bonded, through years of togetherness, most of these abilities as well, so they were equal in all but age. 

  
  


~TET~

  
  


The first time Harry had visited the goblins had been… amusing, to say the least. Drakovich had made sure to get him proper robes, for Hermione as well, before they did so. To have a vampire enter Gringotts, with two children, was normally very worrying but nothing was said. They were taken to Drakovich’s account manager, before the aged vampzard spoke. 

  
  


“Greetings, Blooddrinker, I have extremely important business to attend to today.” Drakovich started, and he was about to speak again when his account manager blinked and glared. 

  
  


“Want to tell me where you found these two children, Drakovich? You know I detest children.” Blooddrinker said, snarling lightly, getting only a raised brow from Hermione, and an almost disinterested look from Harry. 

  
  


“They are part of the business, my good goblin!” Drakovich said, as if he was not being glared at by the goblin, and he gestured to the two children, for them to speak. 

“I am Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed.” Hermione started, getting up with a soft bow, the goblin confused for a moment. Just as Harry was about to speak he started sweating, eyes going wide in awe and not a little bit of fear.

  
  


“And I, master Goblin, am Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia.” Harry started. “As most in the non-magical world known as Vlad the Impaler.” He went on, not caring for the continued widening eyes of the goblin. “Or, to those in the magical world, Lord Dracula.” He said, with a low growl to add in, finally glaring at the now sheepishly smiling goblin. 

  
  


“Ah, yes… I am sure I recognized your aura’s. My greatest apologies, my Lord and Lady.” Blooddrinker said, before clearing his throat. “I, unfortunately, cannot deal with you. You are  _ far _ above my pay grade.” He chuckled sheepishly, yet with relief in his eyes and tone, before he all but slammed his hand on a rune, scampering off after that. Not five minutes later, another goblin walked in, looking about as old as Gringotts itself. When he sat down, almost gingerly, Drakovich snorted lightly. 

  
  


“Oh, come now. I can see a glamour from a mile away.” The Elder vampire said, before the goblin laughed and shifted into a much younger looking goblin. 

  
  


“Appearances must be kept, Ignatius, you know this.” The goblin said, before looking up, with eyes red and glistening. His smirk glistened to match as well, a chuckle coming from his lips again. “My Lord and Lady Dracula, I welcome you once again, to Gringotts.” He said, and it was Hermione who nodded softly. 

  
  


“Account Creator Gerit.” Hermione said, nodding in respect, and he returned it with a wide grin, showing off his normal goblin teeth and the elongated canines. 

  
  


“Let us get right to it then, shall we, my Lord and Lady?” Gerit said, and they all nodded, sitting down and getting down to business. The Potter vaults, all three of them, were added to the Tepes vaults, bringing Harry and Hermione’s combined wealth to rather grand levels. Investments were made, contracts signed and burned, money exchanged hands for various services. All in all, it was a good day, for both Gringotts and the Eternal Two. Drakovich was compensated for his time and knowledge, despite his protests, and once again swore allegiance to his Lord and Lady. 

  
As they left Gringotts, Drakovich smirked to himself. He was looking forward to his Lord and Lady’s umpteenth thirteenth birthdays. The wizarding world would not know what hit them, and he would revel in all of it, especially with his front row seat. 

  
~TET~

  
  


Minerva McGonagall frowned softly as she approached the large manor house that was her apparent destination, a new muggle-born to be introduced to the world of magic. Minerva reached up and rang the doorbell, and her mood slightly lifted at the sound of the gentle chime. In the minute or so it took for the door to be answered, her sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of swordplay. Either from very loud entertainment, a recording of sorts no doubt, or there were actual swords being used. That was the reason for her previous frowning, she had heard it as she walked up the long pathway to the door. 

  
  


“Can I help you?” The woman who answered the door asked, wiping her hands on her paint covered smock. 

  
“Yes, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, here in answer to a… no doubt very  _ strange _ letter you received recently.” McGonagall said, waiting for the understanding to dawn on the woman’s face. Ah, there it was. 

  
  


“Ah, that letter, yes. Please, do come in.” The woman said, standing aside to let Minerva do just that. “My Hermione is in the back, I am Dr. Diana Granger.” She said, shaking the older woman's hand. They then walked in silence, through the long halls of the large, old fashioned house. When they exited to the back yard, Minerva saw what she had heard. It had been her second guess, but she did not expect it to be coming from children. 

  
  


Two children, roughly the same age she guessed, were trading blows with rapiers. They were sharp, from what she could see, and the children wore little armor for protection. Yet, they danced around each other in a fluid motion, steel clashing against each other. Diana just watched, along with an astonished, and slightly worried McGonagall next to her. It took the better part of five minutes, but soon the young man slashed in just the right way, catching the young woman’s wrist, making her drop her sword with a startled gasp. He was then on her, taking her wrist and licking the blood up, before tugging her for a rather… passionate embrace. 

  
  


“Gods below, Harry… you’re too damned fast!” Hermione said after the kiss, before tugging him for another one, getting a grin in return. 

“If you didn’t spend all your time reading and eating ice cream.” Harry started, getting a swat to his arm, before he went on. “Then maybe you’d be as fast as me.” He finished, and she snorted before they were interrupted by a gentle cough. They both looked to the two older women, and had the decency to blush. They had just gotten to the point of snogging and embracing in more than a familial standing, so they could still be rather shy about it. 

  
  


“We have a visitor, children.” Diana started, gesturing to McGonagall. “The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.” She said, and the kids nodded, already on the way. Minerva noticed that the wound on the young woman’s wrist was gone, and no trace of blood to be seen, or scented. Perhaps her magic leapt to healing her. 

  
  


“Shall we have a seat?” Minerva asked, and they were then sitting a set of patio furniture. She then got a good look at the boy, before she leaned back, eyes wide. “Harry Potter…” She whispered, and Harry gave her a grin that she had seen one too many times on his late father’s face. “What are you doing here?” She asked, and Harry glanced at Hermione, before they looked to Hermione’s mother. 

  
  


“He lives with us, Professor.” Diana said, having removed her apron. “For almost three years now, if math is correct.” She said, and before McGonagall could respond, she went on. “His… relatives were rather enthusiastic about letting him stay, if we are completely honest.” She went on, but was interrupted by the soft, smug chuckle from Harry. 

  
  


“Come now, mum, don’t lie to the good professor.” Harry said, grinning at McGonagall. “They practically threw me out of the house when Mum and Dad offered to take custody of me.” He said, getting another swat from Hermione. 

  
  


“I… see.” Minerva said, she would be having  _ words _ with Albus. “It saves me a trip next year, I assure you.” She said, before going on. “Now, as to the reason I am here.” She said, and was interrupted, but not overly agitated, when Hermione spoke. 

  
  


“Marcus, tea please.” Hermione said, and just as she finished a house elf appeared, bowed slow, and provided tea. It was Hermione’s turn to have a slightly smug grin on her face, sipping her tea after thanking the elf. “You were saying, professor?” She asked, and Minerva huffed, before looking at her paperwork. 

  
  


“I was under the impression that you were… muggle-born, Ms. Granger.” Minerva said, and to be honest she was a bit upset about a potentially wasted day. 

“She is, Professor.” Harry started, after taking a drink of his own cup of tea. “We just found out about it earlier, that’s all.” He said, and the elder magical nodded, but took out the envelope that was standard for all magical students in Great Britain. It had Hermione’s name and address, and said girl opened the envelope and read over the letter and the list. 

  
  


“Oooh… black robes, very nice.” Harry said, looking over her shoulder, causing Hermione to roll her eyes playfully. 

  
  


“You and your dark colors, Harry.” Hermione said, earning her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione put the letter down, and with a short nod smiled at the Professor. “I accept, Deputy Headmistress.” She said, and McGonagall nodded in return, before speaking. 

  
  


“I assume, as you are aware of your heritage, that you know how to get to Diagon Alley?” McGonagall asked, and both of the students-to-be nodded. Harry, much like his father, just grinned cheekily and showed off his heir’s ring, and McGonagall nodded softly. “You’ve been to the alley already. Very well then, no need for me to show you around.” She said, before enjoying the rest of her tea and some amiable conversation with the family before her. McGonagall had a feeling these two were going to be… interesting. 

  
~TET~

  
  


September first dawned bright, and cheerful, and it matched the demeanor of the Granger family, Harry included. They had woken up early, for a proper breakfast, and last minute preparations. When the time came, they made their way to King’s Cross station, and were then on their way to platform nine and three quarters. They said their goodbye’s to the elder Grangers, and were then finding a compartment. They sat down on opposite sides of the compartment, after a soft kiss, and opened a book each. They were dressed well, almost too well for children of their age, but they didn’t care. 

  
Sooner rather than later, the train was on it’s way to Hogwarts, and they shared a pair of toothy, gleaming grins, before going back to their reading. More journals of their past lives, it was almost to the point that every account was soaked into their memories. They would have the experiences of their past lives, and it would go along with their new experiences in this one. The first intrusion came about thirty minutes into the journey, and Hermione looked up from her book first. 

  
  


“Hey, can I sit with you?” Came the tone of a rather out of breath young man. “Everywhere else is fulla upper years, and girls.” The redhead said, before Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

  
  


“I assume that as there is another male in this compartment, that me being a girl is of no issue?” Hermione said, getting a gentle flush of embarrassment from the lanky teen. 

  
  


“Well, yeah, I guess. Can I sit or not?” He asked, and Harry glanced at him, before shrugging and going back to his book. Hermione nodded, and the boy came in and sat down, sighing. “Name’s Ron, Ron Weasley.” He said, extending a hand. Hermione gave it a soft shake, as did Harry, before they went back to reading. 

  
  


“What’re you two doing reading already? We got the whole school year to do that.” Ron said, getting twin glances that clearly were not pleased. He frowned by shut up, taking out his own book, and huffing at the snort from the girl on the opposite bench. It was, of course, a Chudley Cannon’s book, and he soon got into it. 

  
  


The next interruption of note came a bit later, about another two hours into the ride. The compartment slid open, and standing there were three young men. Two who could be mistaken for third years, and one who was clearly not. He was of high standing, however, as his attire showed. 

  
  


“I hear Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts, is he in here?” The boy said, tone just oozing something… that just fouled the air. Harry looked up first, tilting his head gently. 

  
  


“And whom is asking if such a person is in here?” Harry asked, the boy huffing and wiping his fingernails on his robes. 

  
  


“Well, if you don’t know me, I guess you’re filthy creatures beneath my station.” The blonde said, before sighing almost dramatically. “I suppose it would be beneficial for you to know your betters.” He said, before speaking once more. “I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the Noble house of Malfoy.” He said, his smug grin almost sealed on his face. He turned a glare at the soft chortle from Ron. 

  
  


“No need to ask who you are.” Draco sneered, glaring. “Freckles, eye gouging hair color, and robes that are not fit for a house elf. You…  _ must _ be a Weasley.” He said, sniffing as if he stepped in something foul. Ron, for his part, just seethed, just as Draco turned to the other two. “And whom are you two, hmm?” He said, not that he cared, but he had to be the one to set them right, of course. 

“Báthory.” Hermione said, not looking up, which agitated Draco. Harry then looked at him, a smile on his face that was almost predatory. 

  
  


“Tepes.” Harry said, smirking slightly as Draco blinked then his eyes started to widen slowly. Draco nodded, then cleared his throat, 

  
  


“Yes, of course. Well… I will leave you be then.” Draco said, before pushing past his two bookends and racing towards his compartment. His father had told him about that family, and they were  _ not _ to be bothered. Ron, for his part, tilted his head and then huffed. Whatever got Malfoy out of there, he didn’t care one little bit. 

  
  


~TET~

  
  


Ron had been surprised to see his compartment companions already in their robes when the announcement of arrival came over the speaker system, he had not seen them change. He then blushed softly, there were probably magic robes. No matter, it wasn’t like they had rubbed it in his face like Malfoy had. He wondered if they were siblings, no, they had different last names. Probably just good muggle-born friends, or something. 

  
  


The ride to the castle, on boats over the lake, was mostly silent. Harry and Hermione, it seemed, would not be apart from each other unless otherwise forced. They spoke to each other, and when they entered the castle they were each touched with more, until just now, dormant memories. Previous incarnations of their eternal souls had roamed these halls, and while they had not assisted in its construction, they enjoyed them nonetheless. 

  
  


They grinned softly at each other, this would be very fun indeed. The waited in line to be sorted, the ghosts… strangely absent to those who had been told by older siblings would be there. Soon the new first years were ushered into the great hall, and they waited in line while the Sorting Hat sung its song. Eventually Hermione’s name was called, and after a few long minutes, the hat shouted. 

  
  


“RAVENCLAW!”

  
  


Hermione got off of the stool, with a soft pout on her features, and a few words in Romanian, and made her way to her new table. The nearly fourteen year old girl sat down, turning to look at the remaining first years, and waiting for them to be sorted. Though, in all honesty, she only had eyes for one. Draco Malfoy, called a little bit after her, was under the hat for a good minute before he was placed in Slytherin. He, of course, was smug as can be with this. It was even shorter after him, that Harry’s name was called, and Hermione’s eyes went almost completely blood red in anger when the hat,  _ barely _ touching his head, screamed out. 

  
  


“SLYTHERIN!” 

  
  


Silence. The hall was filled with it, none more surprised than three individuals. Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall. The last Potter, Vanquisher of You-know-who, was in the house of Snakes. Harry, for his part, huffed himself, but walked to his new table. On the way, however, not caring for the eyes on him, he stopped at the Ravenclaw table. He stroked his mate’s cheek, and leaned down for a soft kiss. They sighed against each other's lips, but after a few hushed words, they nodded and he made his way to sit down. The rest of the sorting, for the most part, was uneventful. Dumbledore got up and said a few words, and with a grand gesture, the feast started. 

  
  


“Lied on the train, did you, Potter?” Draco said, after moving, sneering at the boy. 

  
  


“Not at all, Heir Malfoy.” Harry said, setting up his plate to eat, humming lightly as he did so. “I am heir to that family as well. Long, long heritage, you see.” He said, looking up at the blonde boy, who sniffed lightly, then glanced at the ring on Harry’s finger. 

  
  


“I see, well, you’ve come to the right house, that’s for sure.” Draco said, and Harry shrugged before going back to his meal. There was some conversation between the house, but for the most part there was silence. Dumbledore, once dinner was done, rose and made some more announcements. However, Harry was busy thinking about spending time away from his beloved. So engrossed in his thoughts, he did not even realize that he had moved along with the rest of his house to their tower, or dungeon as it was. 

  
  


When they entered, he moved to the side with the first years, still thinking of ways to be with his Hermione. He was slightly nudged when he didn’t answer his name being called, and looked up to the head boy who was sneering down at him. 

  
  


“Well, Potter?” The boy, Flint if he remembered, or was that his last name, spoke. “What are you doing here? You’re a half-blood, not worthy of this house.” He said, and Harry tilted his head, blinking lightly. Was this… boy serious? 

  
  


“Seeing as the hat chose me, Mr. Flint.” Harry said politely, but there was a underlying harshness to his words. “I do believe I am worthy of this house.” He said, before going on. “After all, is it not the sorting hat’s job to sort?” He finished, the boy grabbing him by the shoulder and leaning down to growl in his face. 

  
  


“You listen here, you little first year piece of shit. You’re not in your manor anymore. Your pampered lifestyle is over. You’re in Slytherin house, and here  **I** make the rules. Is that understood?” Flint said, glaring and squeezing Harry’s shoulder, causing the boy to grimace softly. “To start things off, there will be no associating with filth. That includes your mudblood gir-URK!” He was cut off, by Harry’s hand on his throat, squeezing… rather painfully. 

  
  


“Oh, oh no. You do not call  _ my _ Hermione that.” Harry said, the temperature in the common room dropping rather rapidly. “Rules of the house I can tolerate, bigotry is your to deal with, however… she is off limits.” He said, his tone ice, his eyes flashing dangerously so. “Are we understood, Marcus Cademus Flint?” He asked, hissing next to the boys ear. Flint, face turning blue as he was barely able to breathe, managed a nod. He was let go, in such a fashion that he was pushed back onto his ass, and five or so feet away, before Harry wiped his hands. 

  
  


“That goes for the rest of you, as well.” Harry all but barked out, his tone sharp and commanding. “Hermione Jean Granger, of the house of Ravenclaw, is my  _ betrothed _ .” He said, causing a few whispers, mostly from the older years. “To bother her, to insult her, is to insult me: Harry James Potter, Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter.” He turned around, before squaring his gaze on the recovering Head Boy. “Remember that, if you wish to understand what death tastes like.” He said, voice dripping with such malice, that those around him could only nod. 

  
  


Harry nodded softly, before moving up to the first year dorms, drawing up memories of the place for just such a reason. He was then, once more, wracking his brain and memories, of some way to be with his beloved. Otherwise, he might just have to break rules for it, not that he particularly cared, really. 

  
~TET~

  
  


There was little he could do to be with her, so he would just spend as much time as possible during classes, or between classes. He knew the castle pretty well, ancestral memories were a delight to have, but he still enjoyed exploring. So, that is what he did, at least when he was done sleeping. Being a creature of the night, he needed little, to no sleep at all really. He and Hermione actually met in the halls, a good point past one in the morning, sharing a kiss and entwining their fingers as they moved through the castle. They were the ultimate predators, even the ghosts steered clear of them. Mrs. Norris, the apparent scourge of the hallways after curfew, however, seemed to enjoy their presence. She respected the two of them, and they gave it right back to her. 

  
  


As the sun rose, they parted from each other, to shower for the day. He entered the common room just as others were rousing, looking around at those surprised looks, and daring to have anyone say a word. When nothing came he smirked, and went up to prepare for the day. First in the shower, and first out, before he was headed towards the great hall. He sat down, humming softly as he filled his plate with breakfast. He smirked softly to himself when a small chalice of blood appeared, the elves were so intuitive. He sighed and sipped it, fresh and tasty, from a wizard, of that he could tell. He then tucked into his meal, not minding the others of his house when they sat. 

  
He perked a bit when he saw his beloved enter the hall, and he got up and made his way to her, a playful grin on his face. Hermione sighed as he bowed to her, blowing her a kiss. 

  
  


“Good morning, Bubeleh.” Hermione said, that same playful grin on her face, Harry gasping softly in delight. 

  
  


“‘Mione, that’s Yiddish!” Harry said, grasping her hand softly, and starting to kiss up along its length, until he was at her neck, and then her lips. “More… you know what it does to me.” He said, and she giggled softly, before she spoke a bit more in the old, Hebrew dialect. They drew the eyes of quite a few people, before she gave him one last kiss and they went their separate ways. He sighed as he sat down, what a way to start the day. There were a few disdainful looks sent his way, but one  _ icy _ glare from him nipped those in the bud quickly. 

  
  


“Mr. Potter.” Prof. Snape said, making Harry turn. “Your schedule.” He said, presenting it to the teen. 

  
  


“Thank you, sir. I do wish you a glorious start to your day, and an equally glorious rest of your day.” Harry said, bowing in respect, making his head of house raise an eyebrow, before moving on with a soft billow of his cloak. Harry grumbled softly as he saw that most of his classes were with the house of lions. There was a scattered one or two with the Ravens, but for the most part it was with the lions. He huffed but memorized his schedule, before getting up to get his books. He blew a soft kiss to his mate, and then left the hall. 

  
~TET~

  
  


Dumbledore watched as the Potter heir left the great hall, eyes like a hawk, but not malicious. He closed his eyes softly, sighing ever so softly as well. He opened them up and had a gentle frown on his face as he thought. The wards were powerful, after a thousand years they should be, and they connected with the headmaster in an almost intimate way. It was because of this that Dumbledore could see just how  _ dark _ Harry was, it was almost blindingly so, such a terrible contradiction. What had the boy endured in his youth to cause such a thing? 

  
  


The display with Ms. Granger was also interesting, but for a different reason. It was a good interesting, knowing that Harry had no issue with those of muggle born status, it meant he was not completely lost to the light, and that was quite a good thing. He sighed and got up, after wiping his mouth from breakfast, he had a lot to think about. 

  
  


~TET~

  
  


Dumbledore looked at his assembled staff, mostly the heads of house and the core classes, before smiling genially and offering not only is lemon drops, but some tea. The former was declined, the latter taken and thanked for. He let everyone take a sip of their tea, and to get themselves ready, before he spoke. 

  
  


“Thank you all for attending, I know as it is still fresh in the school year, we are all busy.” Dumbledore starting, getting gentle nods and soft sounds of agreement, and of course the one, agitated scoff from Severus. 

  
  


The meeting was something he had made not mandatory, but heavily appreciated and suggested. There were even years that there was no meeting, but thankfully this was not one of them. It went on for a good hour or so, before Dumbledore asked the question that he had been  _ itching _ to ask for the whole month now, and the staff before him were actually surprised it took this long. 

  
  


“Now… I must know, as I do not interact as much as I should.” Dumbledore said, a little ashamed of this, in all honesty. “How are Mr. Potter, and of course his betrothed, Ms. Granger?” He asked, sitting up and leaning forward on his desk, he needed to hear this.

  
  


“Ah, Miss Granger is quite the delight to have, I can assure you.” Filius said, getting the intense, curious stare from the headmaster. “She is quite intelligent, though she does not flaunt it above others, and is rather considerate when speaking in class.” He said, and there were several nods in agreement. “She is… extremely protective of anything involving Mr. Potter, however… and I fear in later years that may cause problems for the rest of my girls in my house.” He said, chuckling softly. It was then Severus that picked up after that. 

  
  


“I can say the same, Headmaster, but not just for the males in my house in contrast.” Severus drawled, looking agitated just being out of his potions laboratory. “He has been rather… scathing towards anyone even seeming to think about disparaging Ms. Granger.” He said, and he had the barest of shudders, and only those that knew him could see it. “Only Mr. Malfoy, and a few of his friends, even think to be around him at times…” He finished, and it was Pomona who spoke next. 

  
  


“He’s made quite a few friends within my badgers, though, and I for one do not mind in the slightest.” Pomona said, smiling brightly. “He is such an enthusiastic, charming young man, I look forward to the rest of his time here.” She said, and Dumbledore nodded. He then looked towards his Deputy, who frowned in thought. 

  
  


“Academically, Mr. Potter is just as his betrothed.” Minerva said, pausing gently. “Unfailingly polite, and charming as well… however, there are times, when he believes none to be looking, that you can see a calculating look on his eyes. As if… as if he was trying to dissect everything he possibly can.” She said, and then shook her head. “However, I could be just getting far too old to read the younger students.” She said, leaning back with a ever so gentle smile. 

  
  


“There is… one other thing, I feel I must mention.” Severus started, choosing his words carefully. “He is prone to roaming the halls at night, and not every so often… but every night.” He said, frowning slightly. “I have caught him several times, and of course given the proper punishments, which he attended when they were detentions… however.” He paused, frowning a bit deeper. “He refuses to stop, and more often than not, I find him in the company of Ms. Granger, usually holding hands as they traverse the castle halls.” He finished in his normal drawl, more curious than anything. 

  
  


“At night you say, Severus?” Dumbledore started, getting a nod. “And they are not tired? They show now… fatigue or sluggishness?” He asked, and another slow nod had him leaning back. “I will… locate them tonight, to see the reasoning behind it.” He said, and after a few more words of academia and the like, the meeting was over. Another lemon drop had Dumbledore sighing, looking at the slow, sputtering instruments on one of his shelves. Mr. Potter was indeed an… enigma. 

  
  


~TET~

As he said he would, Dumbledore stood up a bit later himself, so that he could intercept the children. At his advanced age, and power, he needed only a good five to six hours or so of sleep. He found the children quickly, they were outside, actually. How they got there, he did not know, but there they were. They were sitting on a large rock, a blanket under them, as they stared out over the lake. The night was bright, the full moon reflecting off the lake, in a lovely, but somewhat haunting, sight. 

  
  


“A pleasant night to you, headmaster.” Harry said, not bothering to turn, Hermione glancing softly at the approaching elder male. “The full moon is marvelous, isn’t it? So completely encompassing the night, lighting up our little slice of the world, but still keeping us in the dark. I love it. “ He said, and Hermione hummed and leaned into him again. 

  
  


“I needed to see for myself, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, what Prof. Snape was talking about.” Dumbledore said, frowning softly. “You must know that these rules are in place for a reason, and I would like to not hear of you out of bounds so late, again.” He said, and Hermione giggled softly. 

  
“Headmaster, with all due respect.” Hermione said, looking at the man, who could swear her eyes went blood red for the barest of moments. “Telling two teenagers, not to mention two  _ betrothed _ , teenagers, not to do something is basically a flag asking them to do so.” She said, before she kissed Harry on the cheek, whispering to him, causing him to nod. 

  
  


“We will accept the terms of not being out of the castle, headmaster.” Harry said, both of them turning to him. “However, seeing as I have quite a bit of time  _ away _ from my darling Hermione.” He kissed her hand. “Due to scheduling issues with classes, we shall not cease our castle excursions.” He said, and Hermione picked up. 

  
  


“We shall accept point loss, and detentions and the like, but we shall not stop.” Hermione said, and Dumbledore frowned, shaking his head gently. 

  
  


“I must insist that you do not continue, what if an accident were to occur?” Dumbledore said, and they shrugged before he frowned once more. “Please return to your dorms, and that will be twenty five points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and a nights detention with your heads of house. Off with you.” He said, and they left their rock, before making their way to the castle. He watched, and a soft blink had him not catching how they had re-entered the castle. They were… quite the puzzle. 

  
~TET~

  
  


Prof. Quirrell frowned as he sat behind his desk, looking at two first years who insisted they needed to speak to him. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, two of the most talented students in the first year. They sat with an elegance that was matched by only the most smug, and conceited pureblood heirs. 

  
  


“What can I do for you two today?” Quirrel asked, stuttering only softly, and it was Hermione who spoke first. 

  
  


“We’d like to know why you decided to come back and teach, with such a clear, and terrible speech impediment.” Hermione asked, and though he wanted to, he could not curse the… mudblood for her impertinence.

  
  


“Though a rather personal inquiry, I feel you have the right to know.” Quirrel said, before going on. “I just wished to continue the education of youth that goes through Hogwarts. To teach them all that I could before completely retiring.” He said, and Harry hummed softly. 

  
  


“I suppose it has nothing to do with the seething darkness from behind your turban, does it?” Harry asked, and Quirrel blinked softly, before making a move for his wand. Before he could reach it, however, he found his head slammed into the desk, having been properly distracted, so he did not notice Hermione move to do so. Harry winked at her and then moved to remove the turban. 

  
  


“Hello, Voldemort.” Harry said to the angry, hate filled face behind Quirrell's head. Quirrell, for his part, was knocked out from the blow to his face. The Hogwarts’ desks were rather sturdy, after all. 

  
  


“Potter.” Voldemort said, hissing softly. “How long have you known?” He asked, and Harry shrugged softly, Hermione speaking in his stead. 

  
  


“Since the first of October, actually.” Hermione said, and before he could respond, she went on. “And… try not to insult me, will you? Not only do I not like it, but Harry doesn’t.” She said, glancing at Harry, who was glaring. “He takes it far more personally that I do, you see.” She said, and Voldemort growled lightly, but did not respond. 

  
  


“He knows there is little he can do without Quirrel awake, so he might just keep his mouth shut.” Harry said, before looking at Quirrel, then back again to Voldemort. “So, I have a question.” He said, and at the face’s angry glare, he went on. “Was Quirrel willing, or is he a pawn in your scheme?” He asked, and Voldemort huffed softly, not very much he could do expression wise. 

  
  


“He is a loyal follower, always has been. Not all of my followers are marked, it is far too risky, and foolish.” Voldemort said, before blinking lightly, and looking at the two teens. 

  
  


“We have… skills, don’t worry about it.” Hermione said, grinning slightly, showing off her elongated canines. 

  
  


“Vampires…” Voldemort said, before closing his eyes softly and then opening them again with a glare. “I suppose I know how this is going to end.” He said, and Harry snorted slightly. 

  
  


“No, you don’t, actually.” Harry said, before looking at Quirrel again, then Voldemort. “We actually have an… offer for you. Isn’t that right, my darling Báthory?” He asked, a little bit of a Romanian accent coming in, making Voldemort’s eyes widen slowly. He had thought, in his youth, he was the next incarnation of the Eternal one, but that proved false as he got older. 

  
  


“Tepes… Lord Dracula.” Voldemort said, whispered really, with a bit of feared awe. “What would the Lord of all Mortal Darkness have to offer me?” He asked, his tone respectful, but not the way his followers had bowed and scraped for his attention. 

  
  


“He knows his history, my Dark Lord.” Hermione said, letting go of Quirrell's shoulders, letting him up. “It’s very simple, you see.” She started, going to take a seat on Harry’s lap after he sat. They looked the image of the eternal lovers, without being overwhelming. “We help you regain what you lost, and in turn, you help us with the idiots that are in the travesty that is called our Government.” She said, and there was a low, soft hum. Voldemort was clearly thinking this over. 

  
  


“I have committed atrocities to these people, but it is not more than they deserved.” Voldemort said, eyes closed in thought. He was not feeling tired and drained, but it could be the thick darkness that seeped from the Vampires in front of him. “Yet, there were times in my… absence, that I thought of what could have been changed, had I remained sane.” He said, and then opened his eyes. 

  
  


“Let us assist you then, Voldemort.” Harry said, speaking up again. “I am aware you slaughtered my parents, yet I am also aware that lives are lost in times of War.” He said, a soft frown on his face. “They understand who I am, they said so when last we spoke.” He said, squeezing Hermione softly around the waist, having her nuzzle back into him. “They also suggested the offer we just gave you.” He said, looking up at Voldemort, who had wide, blinking eyes. 

  
  


“Yes, that was much the same reaction Harry had.” Hermione said, giggling softly, causing Harry to snort. “It's not every day the spirits of your dead parents tell you that you should side with their slayer.” She said, shrugging lightly. 

  
  


“Indeed.” Voldemort said, before sighing. “If I am to accept this, to bring this stagnant world to Glory, it had best be that I use my real name.” He said, leaning back. “Tom.” He said, grumbling. “Such a plain, bothersome name. It is why I changed it.” He said, grumbling, and Harry hummed in thought. 

  
  


“What is your favorite language, Tom?” Harry asked, hands idly stroking his love’s wrists, making her lean back and sigh in relaxation. 

  
  


“Latin.” Tom responded, almost instantly. “It is the language of magic, the language that delivered me from my… previous life.” He said, and Harry nodded. He thought for a moment, before Hermione spoke, in a rather relaxed toned. 

  
  


“Renovare.” Hermione said, taking a few seconds to go on. “Renew, in Latin. I’d say pair that up with ‘Vitae’, Latin for life.” She said, opening an eye, smiling. “Most wizards know the language for their spells, but that’s about it. Only a few will understand, and you can say you changed your name after leaving Britain in the sixties.” She said, closing her eye again when Harry started to lightly massage her forearms. 

  
  


“I do believe… I shall do this.” Tom said, before looking at Hermione and Harry. “I thank you both, truly. The only… hiccup in this, is regaining my form, and that which had left me less than whole.” He said, frowning softly. 

  
  


“The goblins, through various favors, hold a ritual for us.” Harry said, him and Hermione having studied for this during numerous nights and mornings thanks to their lack of need to sleep as much as most children their age. 

  
  


“Just go to them, and speak the words ‘sanguis crassior aquae’, they will take care of it, Tom.” Hermione said, before she turned to give Harry a rather deep kiss. The teens then stood and gave a formal bow, getting one in return. 

  
  


“We hope to see your name in the Papers soon, Renovare.” Harry said, a gleam in his eyes, and in the next blink the children were gone. That left Tom to cover Quirrell’s head, left to his thoughts. 

  
~TET~

  
  


It did not take very long at all for Tom’s new name to appear in the papers, barely a week, actually. There was no need for the stone, when the goblins had that ritual prepared. Dumbledore frowned as he read the paper, speaking of Tom returning after a ‘long absence’. His name haunted him, deeds of his father against him and his kind, and the paper painted him as a lost soul. He was truly a lost soul, but had he honestly reformed? He glanced over to see Quirinus, sans turban, eating and speaking with Minerva. 

  
  


His eyes then went back to the paper, further onto the article, to see Tom’s smiling face, albeit a bit bashful. He knew what his new name meant, and he had a feeling that Tom picked it for a reason. Yet still, there was something troubling in his mind, especially as he took over the Slytherin seat on the Wizengamot. He’d have to watch Tom, no… Renovare, very closely. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could do more with this, I want to do more with this, but I cannot. It just… isn’t sparking my muse anymore. I apologize if anyone wanted more, but it was not meant to be. As with all my snippets that are not ended, it can most definitely be adopted. Either way, read, review and enjoy, please. 


End file.
